Take A Deep Breath
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet again years after leaving Hogwarts. As they became friends they help each other a lot with love. A friendship story between Draco and Hermione adding love interests later.
1. Chapter 1

New story! I own nothing. The plot comes from jessirose85 again. This chapter is just talking. The next one will be a filler and explain more. I just wanted to get things started. Have fun reading. It will get better I promise!

* * *

"Hello Draco," Hermione said walking up to me, "I heard you were also taking an apprenticeship."

"Yes," I replied calmly, "Who are you going to be under?"

"Professor Snape," she said smiling, "Who are you working under?"

"Professor McGonagall," I said eyeing her.

"Oh quit that Draco," she said reprimanding me, "I believe both of us have are mature enough to leave that little childish rivalry behind us."

"I guess you're right," I said nodding, "I didn't know you like potion making though."

"I didn't," she said honestly, "But over the summer I worked at a muggle restaurant as a chef. Cooking food is sort of like mixing potions. They just have different outcomes."

"I didn't think about it like that before," I said slowly, "It would be quite fun to look at potion making like that."

"Yes it is," she said sweetly, "Now, you and Transfiguration. I can't say I ever saw that coming."

"I know," I said laughing, "You'd think after being turned into a ferret I would hate it."

"Exactly," she said laughing with me, "Why do you like it then?"

"Just the idea of turning something simple into something magnificent is very appealing, I said shrugging, "Besides how do you think I entertained myself at home?"

"Honestly," she said rubbing her arm, "I thought you'd have toys and parties all the time."

"Hermione," I said shaking my head, "I was alone a lot. I didn't like hanging out with my friends. As for the toys, I didn't like asking for things from my parents because they were always so busy."

"I did judge you all wrong," she said sadly, "I'm sorry for that."

"I did the same thing," I said touching her shoulder slightly, "So I guess we're even."

"That we are," she said smiling, "I have a feeling this is going to be a good year."

"I think so too," I said opening the main doors to Hogwarts for her.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said when she saw us together, "I see you've met each other again."

"We have," Hermione said nodding.

"I am happy that you two came early to help us this year," she said motioning for us to follow her, "We are redoing the Slytherin and Gryffindor Common Rooms."

"Why are they being redone?" I asked curiously.

"They tied for the Quidditch cup," she said like it explained everything.

"How does that make a difference?" Hermione asked confused.

"You were never in the Common Room after Gryffindor lost, were you?" I asked smirking.

"No," she said shaking her head, "Why does that matter?"

"Let's just say we go crazy," I said shrugging, "We destroyed the whole Commons Room everything we lost."

"So childish," she said rolling her eyes.

"So fun," I said grinning.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," Snape said from behind me.

"Uncle Sev," I said hugging him tightly.

"Uncle Sev?" McGonagall said trying not to laugh.

"Yes," Snape said sneering, "Unfortunately, Draco couldn't say Severus when he was a child."

"Yup," I said smirking, "now I just do it to make him mad."

"It works," he said glaring down at me.

"You two are related?" Hermione asked confused.

"No," Snape said calmly, "But I am Draco's godfather."

"More like my father," I said under my breath.

"Draco," Snape said in a reprimanding voice, "You're father loved you."

"My father was a self-involved ass," I said rolling my eyes, "I loved my father, but he needed to pull his head out of his ass."

"And you wondered why you two fought so much," Snape said sighing.

"Oh, I never wondered," I said laughing.

"Enough talking," McGonagall said opening the doors to the Great Hall, "Let us eat and then we can start."

"Alright," Hermione said giving McGonagall a thankful look.

"We'll be switching off," Snape started to explain, "Minerva and I will take Gryffindor for two hours while you two take Slytherin, then we'll switch."

"Okay," I said seeing food appear, "Are we the only ones here?"

"Yes," Snape said before walking away with McGonagall.

"Always so short," Hermione said shaking her head.

"He's more fun once you get to know him and no one is around," I said sitting down, "You get used to how he acts around people."

"You were close to him, weren't you?" she asked softly.

"Uncle Sev took care of me whenever my parents argued," I said remembering the times I spent with Uncle Sev.

"We're going to have some fun," she said smiling widely.

"Yes we are," I said smirking, "And I can't wait. Though I do wish this happened before."

"Me too," she said sadly, "But we're here now. So eat and we'll get to work."

"Yeah," I said putting some food on my plate, "Then you can see the Slytherin Common Room for the first time."

"Yes," she said rolling her eyes, "Because that's what I was thinking when we were in school together."

"Everyone was," I said laughing.

"Just eat," she said shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go Draco," Hermione said standing up.

"Okay," I said following her.

As we walked through the halls of Hogwarts I thought about the years I had spent here. This place was like a haven to me, at least the Slytherin Common Room was. I loved this place when I was alone.

During school I liked to watch people and figure them out, but I never let anyone figure me out. Because of this I knew that while Ron Weasley had liked Hermione she didn't share his feelings, but she did like another Weasley.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked as we walked.

"You like George Weasley," I said unemotionally.

"I like…What?" she asked shocked.

"When we were in school together," I said stopping in front of the Slytherin Common Room door, "You stared at him a lot and would blush when he looked over at you. Anyway you could always tell the difference between Fred and George."

"You're very perceptive," she said impressed.

"I had a lot of time," I said shrugging, "Pureblood."

The door opened widely and allowed Hermione and I in. Hermione was still staring at me in shock so I grinned at her before pulling out my wand. I could remember cleaning up after the parties that were thrown and I could remember the spells to clean them up.

"What about you?" Hermione asked cocking her head to the side, "Did you have any crushes during school?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "There wasn't anyone."

"Do you, at least, have a type?" she asked sighing.

"Smart, sarcastic, funny, cute," I said thoughtfully, "I guess someone like you, but likes me too."

"Maybe I'll find you a girl," she said smirking.

"Good luck," I said laughing, "I always seemed to have a hard time finding a girlfriend."

"You just need a girl to find one for you," she said patting my back, "Now let's clean."

Hermione and I went for different sides of the Common Room and started to clean. Neither of us talked for the rest of the time. My thoughts went around how Hermione wanted to get me together with someone.

Deep in my soul I knew that if anyone could find me a match it would be her, but I was still skeptic that she could get me a girl. I wanted a girl to be with, but I didn't think that I would have someone find her for me.

"Quit thinking," Snape said from the door way, "It's giving me a headache."

"Sorry Uncle Sev," I said turning around to face him.

"It's fine," he said sighing, "Come with me. We have a new guest."

"I thought you said no one else was here," Hermione said confused.

"She just came," he said walking out of the Common Room.

"Professor Snape," a girl said running up to us, "Professor McGonagall said to ask you if she should have dinner started now."

"I think that would be a good idea," he said nodding, "Draco, Hermione this is Astoria Greengrass, she is the Head Girl and is a Ravenclaw."

Looking at the girl I had to admit to myself that she was cute, but I didn't know her so I wasn't going to put much into how I was feeling. Hermione gently nudged me and I noticed that I was staring.

"Hello," I said shaking her hand.

"Hey," Astoria said blushing.

"Go eat," Snape said before walking away.

"I missed him ignore us like that," I said smirking.

"Does he ever not do that?" Astoria asked smiling.

"Nope," Hermione said instantly, "At least not to someone outside his family. Isn't that right Draco?"

"No," I said honestly, "He's like that to everyone."

"Well, it's good to know he didn't just do it to me," Astoria said laughing.

"Nope," I said nodding, "He's like that to everyone."

"Okay," she said as we started to walk to the Great Hall.

As we walked Hermione and Astoria ended up walking in front of me. I allowed them to talk as I collected my thoughts. Being in this school and around Hermione made me remember all of the things I had done.

I stopped walking and let them continue while I stared at a painting. The girls continued to walk away from me without noticing I had stopped walking. When they were far enough away I started to walk back down to the Slytherin Common Room.

I was glad that I had gotten far enough away from the girls that they didn't realize I was gone so I didn't have to explain to them why I had left. When I got back down to the Common Room I sat down on the couch.

Back when I went to school here I remembered coming to this exact place, sitting down, and reading a book I had gotten over the summer. Whenever I had a book I had to use a spell so people didn't know it was a muggle book.

I had never had a thing against Muggles, but I did follow my father's example to keep my mother and myself safe. There was nothing I would have liked more than to be friends with Hermione when we were in school.

Letting out a sigh I tried to stop myself from thinking about the past. I shook my head and went over to the darkest corner of the room and popped open one of the planks of wood.

Under the floor was a few books that I hadn't had time to take with me when I left the school. I smiled when I opened the first book and started to read. I had missed reading like this during the war and after I had left school. I let myself get lost in the book, forgetting that I was supposed to be eating with Hermione and Astoria.

As I continued to read I tried to keep my eyes open, but I was so tired from cleaning that I fell asleep before I could stop it. I could remember reading and falling asleep in the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

* * *

"You're really smart Hermione," Astoria said smiling, "I really like talking to you."

"You're smart too Astoria," I said smiling back, "You just have to show people that."

"I think people wouldn't like me," she said shaking her head, "I mean not a lot of people like smart people. Anyways, I'm too much of a book worm."

"I'm a huge book worm too," I said placing a hand on her shoulder, "And I have two of the best friends I could ever want."

"But you're missing something I want," she said biting her lip roughly.

"What is that?" I asked confused.

"You don't have a lover," she said blushing, "I'm sorry, but I guess that's what I always have thought about. I want to get married to the person I love. Didn't you ever want that?"

"Yes," I said sighing, "I have."

"You have someone that you want that with, don't you?" she asked curiously.

"I do," I said calmly, "You might have actually heard of him."

"What is his name?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"George Weasley," I said softly.

"I know him," she said her eyes wide, "You two would look so cute together. Why don't you ask him out?"

"I don't know," I said smiling sadly, "I guess I don't think he likes me the same way."

"Maybe you should ask him," she said before looking away.

"Maybe you should tell the guy you like too," I said knowingly.

"How did you know I liked someone?" she asked surprised.

"Because I saw the way you looked at Draco," I said smirking, "You should totally go for it."

Astoria blushed and looked behind her only to stop and give me a confused look. I looked back wondering what she had seen only to realize that Draco wasn't following us anymore.

"Where's Draco?" Astoria asked confused.

"I don't know," I said shaking my head, "Do you think we should try to find him?"

"No," she said sighing, "I think he wants to be alone right now. He'll come to us when he's ready."

"You have it bad," I said laughing.

"Shh," she said blushing.

"Don't worry," I said draping an arm over the shoulders and moving for us to start walking again, "I won't tell Draco unless you want me to."

"Thank you," she said pushing the door open to the Great Hall.

"Miss Hermione, Miss Astoria," McGonagall said when she saw us, "Where is Mr. Malfoy?"

"We don't know," I said calmly, "All of us were walking when Astoria looked behind us and Draco wasn't there."

"I have a feeling I know where he is," Snape said walking up to us, "If I'm right he's about to fall asleep."

"But he'll miss dinner," Astoria said concerned.

"Draco does this sometimes," Snape said calmly, "How do you think he's so skinny?"

"Hermione," McGonagall said surprised, "Didn't you ever notice that Draco was rarely in this room when we ate?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "If he's not here, than where is he?"

"Reading some Muggle book in the Slytherin Common Room," Snape said with a sneer, "He does that when his day has been hectic."

"Oh," Astoria said looking away, "I guess I was right to say that we have to give him time."

"Yes," McGonagall said nodding, "Why don't you two eat? We will be going to bed. I suggest you do the same after you eat."

"We will," I said smiling, "Goodnight Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape."

Both professors nodded their heads and walked out of the Great Hall. Astoria and I sat down in the chairs that were already there and started to put food on our plate. I couldn't help but realize that Astoria was a pretty girl.

Astoria had brownish blonde hair and beautiful pale green eyes. As I continued to look I her I realized that her and Draco would make a wonderful couple. I decided that tomorrow I would talk to Draco about Astoria and see how he felt about her.

With these thoughts running through my head I continued to make a plan about how I would get the two of them together once Draco told me that he liked her. I knew that it was going to be hard to get him to say he liked her, but I would get him to.

"Hermione," Astoria said touching my shoulder softly, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," I said shaking my head.

"Where were you?" she asked curiously.

"Just thinking about you and Draco," I said honestly, "You two would make such a cute couple."

"I wish," she said sadly, "I do like him."

"I'm totally going to hurt you two up," I said smiling, "And I don't care about what you say. You two belong together and I'm going to get you together whether you want me to help or not."

"Come on Hermione," she said pouting.

"I don't want to hear it," I said putting my hand up and opening the door to the Room of Requirements, "Now let's go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay," she said grabbing a bag and looking around, "Where can I get dressed?"

"Have you ever been in here before?" I asked curiously.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Just think of a room and it will appear," I said calmly, "Then you can get dressed. Knock before you come out to make sure I'm dressed."

"Alright," she said walking into the room that appeared.

I quickly changed into a green tank top and matching plaid pajama pants. Astoria knocked on the door and walked out when I said it was safe. I smiled softly at her before climbing into one of the beds that was there.

"Good night Astoria," I said when she was in her bed.

"Good night," Astoria said softly.

"Don't scream Draco's name in your sleep," I said smirking.

"Only if you don't scream George's," she said back.

"No promises," I said laughing.

"Hermione," she said shyly, "Do you really think I have a chance with Draco?"

"Astoria," I said sitting up, "I can promise you that you will be with him. I just have to talk to him first. I have a feeling it's going to be harder to get Draco to say he likes you than it was to say you like him."

"Is it always like that?" she asked looking over at me.

"With Draco?" I said laying back down, "I think so. Draco and I don't really know each other, but I have a feeling that he would be like that. Now go to sleep. I'll figure everything out tomorrow."

Astoria let out a sigh before turning away and letting her breathing even out. I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to be able to pull off getting the two of them together.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

* * *

"Draco," Hermione said shaking me awake, "Come on, we have to get to work."

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up.

"About ten," she said sitting next to me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said shaking my head.

"Bull," she said softly, "Talk to me Draco."

"I kept thinking about how horrible I was during school," I said sighing, "I was so mean to everyone, even when they were trying to be nice to me. I just…I hate what I did to everyone."

"You can't think about the past Draco," she said sadly, "If you do you'll never move past it. You just have to get over it."

"I know," I said smiling, "I know I do."

"How about I give you something for that mind of yours to think about?" she said sweetly.

"And what is that?" I asked curiously.

"Astoria," she said making me stand up as she did, "I think you should ask her out."

"Hermione," I said shaking my head, "Do you ever let it go?"

"No," she said smugly, "Now, give me a good reason that you shouldn't ask her out."

"She's a few years younger than me," I said hoping she would buy it.

"Yeah," she said rolling her eyes, "And Remus and Tonks are years younger than each other and they're great together. They even have a son. And if you say something about her and you not getting along because of your houses think about Harry and Luna. They got together after the war. And then there's…"

"Okay I get it," I said putting my hand up, "I guess I'm just don't think I'm good enough."

"Let her make that decision," she said crossing her arms over her chest, "Now when she comes in here I want you to ask her out when I'm gone."

"You're not going to drop this until I do are you?" I asked looking away.

"Nope," she said just as Astoria walked into the room.

"Hey Draco," Astoria said smiling shyly.

"Hey," I said waving slightly.

"My hello is insignificant, so I'm going to leave you two alone," Hermione said before walking out of the room.

Hermione smiled at me before winking at Astoria and walking out of the room. Astoria shook her head and let out a soft sigh. Once Hermione was gone I opened my mouth to ask her out, but she started talking before I could.

"Hermione told you to ask me out, didn't she?" Astoria asked glaring at the wall, "You shouldn't though. I know you don't like me like that so don't bother."

"Astoria," I started to say.

"I can't believe she would do that," she said angrily, "I know that you don't like me and I don't want you to ask me out because you pity me."

"Astoria," I tried to say again.

"It's just pathetic if you do that," she said throwing her hands up, "I don't want to go out with you if you don't…"

"Astoria!" I yelled trying to get her attention.

"What is it?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm going to ask you out," I said stepping closer to you, "And not because Hermione told me to, but because I want to ask you out. And if you let me get a word in you would have realized that Hermione was talking to me because I was having a hard time getting over myself and asking you out though I knew that you liked me."

"Was I that obvious?" she asked biting her lip.

"No," I said shaking my head, "I am just really good at reading people."

"So you want to go out with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," I said smiling, "I want to go out with you. So, will you go out with me?"

"Of course," she said before pulling me into a huge.

When Astoria wrapped her arms around me I felt my heart beat faster. I pulled away from her slowly and looked into her eyes. Before I could think correctly I kissed hew lips softly once and pulled away from her fully.

"You kissed me," Astoria said in shock.

"I guess I like you more than I thought," I said shrugging.

"Yeah," she said before kissing me.

I placed my hand on her cheek and tilted her head to the side to let me kiss her better. Astoria pulled away from me after awhile and leant her whole body against me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tightly to me.

Having Astoria in my arms I realized that I missed having someone in my arms. I wanted to keep Astoria in my arms for as long as I could. Astoria let out a sigh and I looked up at me.

"I really like you Draco," Astoria said looking into my eyes, "I didn't know how much until now, but it is quite a lot."

"I like you a lot too," I said quietly, "So, want to get something to eat with me?"

"Right now?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," Hermione said walking in, "I'm glad you two are together now, but there is not a chance I'm going to be cleaning this up on my own."

"Hermione," Astoria said pouting.

"Just work for an hour and then I'll let you two go eat," Hermione said pulling out her wand.

"Thank you," I said smiling, "Let's get to work."

As we worked we started to talk more. Hermione and Astoria learned how much they actually had in common and I learned what had happened with some of the other people from the war.

I was happy to hear Hermione say that Harry, Luna, and George were going to be coming to the school to hang out with her. When she told us that I was a little worried what they were going to do when they saw how much she and I got on together. Hopefully they were aw open minded as Hermione was.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

* * *

"Draco," Hermione said touching my arm gently, "You two can go now."

"Thanks," I said wiping the sweat off my forehead, "Astoria, do you want to come with me to eat?"

"Sure," Astoria said standing up, "Wait, first can I take a shower and change?"

"Yeah," I said nodding, "I should take a shower too. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall, okay?"

"Okay," she said smiling, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye," I said as she leaned forward and kissed my lips gently.

When Astoria broke the kiss and left the room I smiled softly to myself. I had completely forgotten that Hermione was with me until I started to hear her laugh. I turned to her and gave her a confused look.

"Moving along aren't you?" Hermione said smirking.

"I guess," I said shrugging.

"So, when are you going to tell her you love her?" she asked curiously.

"Where do you get the idea I love her?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Because I can tell," she said rolling her eyes, "Tell her."

"Don't you think that's moving a little quickly?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No," she said shaking her head, "Because she loves you too."

"Damn you're good," I said with a sigh.

"Almost as good as you," she said happily, "Now go take a shower and tell that girl you love her."

"I'll take the shower, but it's too soon to say I love you," I said moving to go to the bathroom.

"I thought we figured that you and her loved each other," she said crossing her arms.

"We might be in love," I said when I got to the doorway, "But I can't say that. Not yet at least."

"You're scared," she said surprised.

"Yes," I said in a whisper, "I haven't told anyone I loved you before. Well, except my mother."

"I'm sorry," she said pulling me into a hug, "I didn't mean to push you."

"It's fine," I said brushing her off, "Just…Let me do this at my own pace."

"Of course," she said quickly.

"Thank you," I said smiling, "Now, I'm going to be late if I don't go now."

"See you later," she said waving.

I walked out of the room and went into the bathroom. Once I got in the room I looked around and saw that it hadn't changed that much. I quickly started the tub and stripped out of my clothing.

It didn't take me long to take the bath, but when I was done I remembered that I hadn't brought any clean clothing with me. Taking my wand out of my pocket I used a spell to get my clothing here.

Once my clothing came to me I got dressed and dried my hair. I looked into a mirror and took a deep breath. I was going out on a date with a girl I had just met that I already loved.

I got down to the Great Hall and saw Astoria standing outside the door. She was wearing a dark blue silky shirt and black pants. I stopped when I saw her at first and then walked over to her.

"You look beautiful Astoria," I said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Thank you," Astoria said blushing, "You look nice too."

"I know this isn't a good date, but…" I said opening the door to the Great Hall.

"It's perfect," she said kissing me gently.

When the door was all the way opened I saw the lights had been dimmed and there was a small table in the middle of the room with two chairs. I shook my head and laughed when I saw this. It had Hermione written all over it.

"Hermione," Astoria said smiling.

"That's what I thought," I said pulling a chair out for her, "She's out done herself."

"I agree," she said nodding, "But I do like it better."

"Me too," I said laughing, "Now, do you think she figured what we're going to eat?"

Once the words were out of my mouth food appeared on our plates. Astoria and I looked at each other before laughing again. During the dinner Astoria and I talked mostly about our pasts.

I was scared that once Astoria got to know me she'd want to leave, but she just grabbed my hand and smiled sadly. While she was comforting me I realized that I might have been scared about saying I love you, but it wasn't too soon.

"Thank you Draco," Astoria said looking away.

"Anything for you," I said not thinking about it.

"Hermione was right," she mumbled softly.

"Hermione was right about what?" I asked confused.

"That I love you," she said before gasping, "Did I really just say that out loud?"

"Do you mean that?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Yeah," she said blushing, "I know it's too soon…"

"No," I said standing up and walking to stand next to her, "It's not too soon. I love you too. Hell, I know that we've barely knowing each other and it's scary to have fallen in love this quickly, but I do love you and I'm not afraid of saying that now. Not now that you've said it."

"Yeah," she said nodding, "But we don't have to do anything else, right?"

"Of course not," I said kneeling next to her, "I will never make you do something you don't want me to."

"Thank you," she said hugging me tightly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said hugging her back, "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too," she said pulling away and letting me go.

"I'll walk you to your room," I said taking her hand.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

We walked in silence. It didn't take long for us to get to the Room of Requirements When we got there I sighed softly. Astoria must have heard me because she kissed me.

I ran my fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss. I could remember Astoria saying she wanted to take things slow after saying I love you so I pulled away after awhile.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips, "Goodnight."

"I love you too," she said kissing me once more before leaving.

When she went into the room I let myself grin. Once Astoria said 'I love you' I felt like a weight had been removed. Astoria and I were in love and for the first time since I had realized I loved her I wasn't scared anymore.

I walked to the Slytherin Common Room and move to lay on the couch. As I rested there I let my mind wonder. After a few moments of resting I fell into a deep, calming sleep allowing me to dream of Astoria.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing.

* * *

"Hey Hermione," Astoria said walking into the room.

"Hello," I said putting my book down, "So…?"

"So what?" she asked going over to her bag.

"Tell me what happened," I said like it was obvious.

"Okay," she said shrugging like it was important, "Draco met me outside of the Great Hall and we ate dinner. By the way I loved what you did to the Great Hall."

"Thank you," I said grinning.

"Then I told Draco I loved him," she said biting her lip.

"You told him?" I asked standing up.

"Yes," she said nodding, "And he said it back."

"I knew it," I said pulling her into a hug, "Oh you two were made for each other. I'm so glad I got you together!"

"Me too," she said before yawning.

"You should go to bed," I said pulling away, "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Yeah," she said grabbing her clothes and going into the bathroom.

When Astoria was in the bathroom I sighed. I wasn't sure how this night was going to go even though they loved each other I didn't think they'd take that big of a leap yet.

While Astoria was in the bathroom I climbed into bed and let my mind wonder. At first I was thinking about Draco and Astoria's relationship and how they seemed to click instantly, then I thought about George.

I had meant George years ago and since then I had a crush on him. I wanted to be with him so badly. The relationship that Astoria and Draco had was what I wanted with George.

Even though I wanted to be with him I knew he didn't like me in the same way. George could have any girl he wanted and there were a lot of girls that wanted him too. I was just happy that I was able to keep the fantasy without him knowing for this long.

"Night Hermione," Astoria said walking out of the bathroom and climbing into her bed.

"Night," I said closing my eyes and falling asleep.

When I woke up I wondered what I woke me. Then I heard knocking on the door. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Astoria had just woken up too and was about to get up.

Once she got to the door she opened it and turned to me. She motioned for me to come to the door. Then she walked away, grabbed her bag, and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Hermione," Luna said softly.

"Hey," I said sitting up, "You guys are here early."

"No Hermione," she said shaking her head, "It's almost nine o'clock."

"I slept in," I said climbing out of bed.

"Yes you did," she said calmly, "Nice pajama's."

I looked down and gasped when I realized that I was only wearing a t-shirt that was two sizes too big for me. Blushing I grabbed my bag and raced into the bathroom. Astoria gave me a funny look, but I just shook my head and sighed.

"Forgot you were in your pajama's?" Astoria asked with a smile.

"George saw me in this," I said in a whisper.

"Okay," she said confused, "So, he's going to be thinking about how hot you are all day today. I don't see the problem."

"He doesn't like me like that," I said sadly.

"Just like Draco doesn't like me," she said laughing, "Now get dressed and get out there. You have guests."

Astoria waked out and shut the door behind her. What Astoria said made sense, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing. George was the love of my life, whether he knew it out not, and he just saw me half naked.

Shaking my head I quickly got dressed and washed my face before taking another deep breath. I had to go face everyone and the more time I spent in here I knew they would think it got to me.

"Hey guys," I said walking out of the bathroom, "I see you've met Astoria."

"Yes," Luna said nodding.

"Hermione," George said standing up and hugging me, "I haven't seen you in days."

"And that is just horrible," I said flirting slightly.

Before George could reply there was another knock on the door. Astoria looked at me confused and went to see who was at the door. I smirked slightly knowing that it was Draco at the door.

"Draco," Astoria said surprised.

"Hey," Draco said smiling, "Uncle Sev and McGonagall told me to come get you guys for lunch."

"Draco," Luna said walking over to him, "How are you?"

"I'm well," he said looking down into her arms, "And who is this little tyke?"

"Harry and my son," she said grinning, "Jerome Adam Potter."

"He's beautiful," he said surprised, "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," she said handing him the baby, "Remember to support his head."

"I got it," he said holding the baby to him.

I was surprised to see how natural Draco looked holding Jerome. With a smile I looked over at Astoria and saw how stared at him. I walked over to her and waited for her to tell me what she was thinking.

"He looks so natural," Astoria said softly, "He was meant to be a father."

"I was thinking the same thing," I said nodding, "You two are going to make wonderful parents."

"Let's go eat," Harry said touching my arm gently, "And it's good to see you again Hermione. I wish Ron could come."

"Why didn't he?" I asked confused.

"Because he's…" Harry said looking over at Draco.

"Because I'm here," Draco said handing Jerome back to Luna.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Draco had already left the room. Astoria smiled sadly before running after him. I hated that Draco, who was quickly becoming one of my best friends, was being hurt for something he did in the past.

"Sometimes I hate my brother," George said sighing, "Why can't he get over it and move on?"

"A lot of people can't," Harry said sadly, "I hope that we can get past it someday, but it's going to take some work."

"We will get there," I said firmly, "Draco is one of my best friends now and I want my friends to get along. After this school year if Ron and Ginny and whoever else don't like it I'm going to have them meet with Draco and get to know him all over again. Now let's go eat lunch."

George smiled at me before walking out of the room with Harry and Jerome. Luna stood next to me and hugged me tightly before dragging me out of the room. I laughed softly to myself as we walked down to the Great Hall together.

As we walked I promised to myself that no one was going to ruin what Draco was working on so hard to achieve. Draco was learning to trust not only me but Astoria too. I was going to help Draco get the life he deserved.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing.

* * *

"Draco," Astoria said running up to me and grabbing my arm, "Draco, stop it."

"Let go," I said softly.

"No," she said shaking her head, "Just calm down Draco."

I shook my head and pulled away from her before leaning against the wall. Ron wouldn't come to visit his best friends because of me. It wasn't fair to Hermione or anyone else.

"I shouldn't have come," I said sighing.

"I'm glad you come," Astoria said wrapping her arms around me and leaning against me, "I wouldn't know you if you didn't."

"Yeah," I said tugging her as close to me as I could, "Thanks Astoria."

"You're welcome," she said kissing my lips.

When her lips touched mine I forgot about what was happening before. I placed one hand on her back and the other on her cheek and deepened the kiss. Astoria and I continued to kiss until we heard someone clear there throat.

"There are little children here," George said jokingly.

"Then turn them away," I said breaking the kiss.

"Come on," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "I think Jerome is hungry."

"He is," Luna said nodding.

Astoria pushed away from me slightly and smiled softly. I smiled back and kissed her once more before walking with the rest of the group to the Great Hall. The whole group was laughing and having fun.

When we got to the Great Hall I made sure that Hermione and George were sitting next to each other. Astoria smirked slightly and sat down next to me. We ate quickly and caught up.

Once we were done eating Luna started to play with Jerome. I couldn't stop thinking about them. I never thought that I would want kids, but seeing Jerome made me want to have them.

I wasn't sure what Astoria was thinking about but I felt her squeeze my hand tightly. Looking down at her I saw her smile softly and kiss me once more. I could tell that she knew what I was thinking.

"They look like they're having fun," Astoria whispered into my ear.

"Yeah they do," I said smiling.

"You want kids, don't you?" she said calmly.

"I think so," I said just as Jerome ran up to us, "Hey Jerome, what are you doing?"

Jerome started to laugh so I decided to grab the balloon that he was playing with before and tossed it up in the air. He started to laugh and hit the balloon. As Jerome, Harry, George and I played I heard Astoria, Luna, and Hermione talking behind us.

"He's going to be an amazing father," Luna said softly.

"Yes he is," Astoria said happily, "And as crazy as it sounds I want to give him a family now."

"You guys just met," Hermione said shocked.

"I know," Astoria said sighing, "That's why I haven't told him."

When I heard Astoria say this it took everything in me not to turn around and look at her. Astoria wanted to give me kids and as much as I wanted kids I wasn't sure that it was what she wanted. Thankfully Hermione was thinking the same thing.

"What about what you want?" Hermione asked calmly, "Do you want kids?"

"I've always wanted kids," Astoria said instantly, "It's surprising that I want to have kids with Draco because I've never thought of having kids with anyone else I had ever dated."

"You're not just dating him though," Luna said sweetly, "You two are in love, aren't you?"

"Of course," Astoria said with a gasp, "I love him with all of my heart. I just keep thinking we're moving to quickly."

Hearing Astoria say that I stopped playing and stood up. I turned to Astoria and walked over to her. When I was standing in front of her I grabbed her hand and walked he out of the room and an empty classroom.

Astoria gave me a confused look, but all I did was close and lock the door before sitting down on the floor. Astoria joined me on the floor and waited for me to start talking to her.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"For what?" Astoria asked even more confused.

"For taking things too quickly," I said sighing.

"You heard what I said," she said her eyes wide.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "And I'm…"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry Draco Malfoy," she said standing up, "I was the one that moved things quickly. I'm the one that said I loved you first, I was the one that started everything. If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

"But what about the kids?" I asked curiously.

"I want to have kids with you more than anything Draco," she said brushing my hair out of my face, "But I want to at least wait awhile to make sure that we're both really and truly in love."

"Okay," I said smiling, "I'm sorry if I freaked out."

"It's fine," she said linking our hands together, "At least you didn't break up with me."

"I could never do that," I said honestly, "I love you too much."

"Good," she said nodding, "Now, let's go play with Jerome."

"Sure," I said standing up and pulling her with me, "But first I have to do something."

I pulled Astoria into a kiss and tried to fill it with as much passion as I felt for her. Being with Astoria was amazing. When I pulled away I smirked slightly and thought of Hermione.

"We have to get Hermione and George together," I said in a whisper.

"First we need to know if George likes Hermione as more than a friend," Astoria said calmly.

"I'll take care of that," I said unlocking and opening the door, "Just give me until tomorrow and we can start thinking of plans to get them together."

"Okay," she said smiling widely.

We left the classroom and went back into the Great Hall. This time Hermione and Luna were playing with Jerome while Harry and George stood around talking. Astoria kissed my cheek before going over to Hermione and Luna.

I walked over to Harry and George and heard their conversation stop. I was concerned for a moment that they were talking about me until I saw the deep blush on George's cheeks and the smirk on Harry's lips.

"What did I miss?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I got George to admit he likes Hermione as more than a friend," Harry said smugly.

"Damn," I said shaking my head, "I wanted to be the first person to do that."

"Will you two shut up?" George hissed out, "Don't let her hear you."

"Just wait," I said smirking, "You two will get together."

George shot me a glare causing Harry and I to laugh at him. Jerome ran over to Harry and jumped in his arms before burying his head in Harry's neck and yawning. I smiled and realized how much I really had to do before this year was over. This was going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything and I'm sorry I haven't added in awhile. I've been really stressed out and it's affecting my work. I'm sorry. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for not getting mad.

* * *

"Miss Granger," Snape said motioning for me to come over, "We have a few things to discuss before the school year starts."

"Of course," I said handing Jerome to Luna.

I followed Snape out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeon's. We were completely quiet as we walked and I was a little concerned that he didn't want me to be the one he had to teach.

We got into his classroom and he pointed to a chair sitting in front of his desk. I sat down and waited for him to sit down also. As both of us sat there I wasn't sure if Snape was going to say anything to me, but before I could say anything he asked me a question that threw me through a loop.

"Why did you choose potion making?" Snape asked with a sneer.

"Because I was a cooking assistant over the summer and it reminded me a lot of potion making," I explained evenly, "Then I heard that you had an opening I knew that I had to take it."

"Good answer," he said calmly, "Now, I expect you to be here at 7 o'clock every morning when we start."

"Yes, sir," I said smiling.

"And I don't want you're relationships to get in the way of your work," he said standing up, "When I call you to work you come, okay?"

"Yes, sir," I said taking a deep breath.

"You can leave now," he said motioning for me to leave, "We'll start in a few days."

"Okay," I said standing up and leaving.

As I walked out of the dungeon area my mind thought of all the times I had walked out of that exact same classroom hoping I never had to walk in there again, and now I can't wait until I can stop my work.

"And she lives," George said walking up to me.

"And I live," I said smiling, "Where's everyone else?"

"Harry and Draco went to get food for everyone while Astoria and Luna went to give Jerome a bath before we ate," George said leaning against the wall, "Do you know what Draco and Astoria have been talking about?"

"No," I said biting my lip, "What have they been talking about?"

"That they're going to fast," he said shaking his head, "I don't get it. I've been here for a few hours and I can already tell that they're going to be together for a long time."

"Draco's afraid," I said shrugging, "He doesn't think he deserves anyone since the war."

"That's in the past," he said sighing, "Draco really needs to get over that before it eats him alive."

"That's what I told him," I said throwing my hands up, "Now I just have to get him to believe it."

"Wow," he said pushing himself off the wall, "We're talking about Draco and I don't feel like I hate him."

"I know what you mean," I said smiling softly, "But Draco's a good person. We just have to get him to see it."

"Then let's do it together," he said touching my arm and smirking.

When he touched my arm I felt my heart start to beat quicker. With George here now I realized that it was going to be hard to stop myself from wanting to be with him. I had to try to stay away from him so I don't tell him what I'm feeling.

"Are you okay?" George said softly.

"Yeah," I said shaking my head to clear my thoughts, "I'm fine."

"Hermione," Astoria said walking up to us, "Oh George, can I steal Hermione from you?"

"Sure," George said calmly, "I'll go help Harry and Draco. Bye Hermione."

"Bye George," I said watching him walk away.

Watching him walk away I let out a sigh. I hated to see him walk away, but it was the best thing for both of us. He didn't like me the same way I liked him and if he ever found out things would be awkward.

Anyway, I had no plan on losing one of the few friends I had. I never had many friends that I truly cared about and the thought of losing at least one of them made my heart ache painfully.

"Oww," I said when Astoria hit my arm, "What was that for?"

"You should have told him you loved him," Astoria said throwing her arms up, "Seriously, next time you see him ram him into the wall and plant a big, wet kiss on him."

"Astoria," I said shaking my head, "You don't understand, I…"

"You're doing the same thing you were angry at Draco for," she said crossing her arms.

I looked away from Astoria and started to walk away. Hearing what Astoria was saying I realized that she was right. I was being a hypocrite and I hadn't even noticed. Now I had to think of how I was going to tell George that I liked him.

"Come on," Astoria said sighing, "Everyone is meeting in the Ravenclaw Common Rooms to eat."

"Okay," I said nodding, "And thanks."

"For knocking some sense into you," she said laughing, "No problem. I can't wait to do it again."

Astoria and I walked through the hallways and I tried to think of ways to make everything okay again. I loved George and I had to tell him. Hopefully this wasn't going to backfire on me.

This was going to be the hardest thing I had ever done, but what was I if I didn't try to do this? I had to get enough courage to talk to him. And if Draco could do it, then I could do it too, I had to.

The only thing I was afraid of was how George was going to when I told him this and he said he didn't feel the same way. I guess I just had to bare it. I couldn't just not tell him. Not after what I did with Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a short chapter and I'm hoping it's a good one. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Draco," Astoria said walking up to me, "We have to get Hermione and George together."

"Okay," I said nodding, "What's with the determination?"

"Hermione still doesn't believe that George likes her, although he's stripping her with his eyes every time he sees her," she said crossing her arms.

"Then we better come up with a good plan," I said wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck, "Any ideas?"

"I vote for locking them up in the Room of Requirements and not letting them out until they make out."

"I think that's a great plan," I said laughing, "Now, we just have to get them in there."

"It won't be hard to get Hermione in there since she's staying in there," she said leaning against me, "As for George I'm not sure yet."

"Leave George to me," I said kissing her neck once more.

I smiled down at Astoria and rested my head on hers. We stood there for awhile longer watching as Harry and Luna fed Jerome. I had no clue what was coming over me, but I wanted to ask Astoria to marry me.

When I thought this I let my eyes grow wide and told myself that I was not asking her that. After telling myself that I decided that if we were still together and I still thought this by the end of the year I would ask her.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Astoria asked knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes," I said nodding, "Sorry I was thinking."

"It's okay," she said putting her arms on my shoulders, "Want to tell me what you were thinking of?"

"Not yet," I said sighing.

"Okay," she said kissing my lips, "Tell me whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," I said smiling, "Why don't you go eat? I'll meet you there in a little bit."

"Sure," she said smiling back, "Don't be too long."

"I won't," I said letting her go and walking out of the room.

When I was out of the room I rested against the wall and placed my head in my hands. My thoughts were racing around my head and I knew that I had to get everything straight before I said something that didn't need to be said yet.

Being with Astoria was something that I had never dreamt would happen to me. I found love and someone that I wanted to have a family with. Everything that I thought I would never have was just thrown into my lap and I knew I had to keep them close to me.

"Why are you out here?" Harry said making me jump.

"You scared me you git," I said glaring at him, "And I was just thinking."

"I didn't mean to interrupt such a rare experience," he said laughing.

"Yeah, laugh it up," I said crossing my arms.

"Come on, tell me what's up," he said standing next to me.

"I want to ask Astoria to marry me," I said softly.

"What's the problem with that?" he asked confused.

"We just got together yesterday," I said angrily.

"Oh," he said calmly, "I get the problem. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to wait until the end of this school year and hopefully we'll still be together so I can ask her," I said shrugging.

"That's not going to happen," he said smirking, "You're going to ask her soon. You two love each other too much to wait that long. You just need to talk to her."

"I need to make sure this is what she wants first," I corrected sadly.

"Get up," he said pulling me up, "You can think about this later. Now, we're eating dinner."

"Okay," I said nodding, "Wait, we're trying to get Hermione and George together. Can you help me get George to the Room of Requirements after we eat?"

"No problem," he said shrugging, "Now let's go."

We walked back into the room and sat down on the floor. Astoria curled up next to me and smiled calmly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and started to eat. Everyone sitting on the floor eating was something I always wanted and now I had it.

I just had to wait for the rest of my dreams to come true. Waiting for the right time to ask Astoria to marry me would be hard, but it was going to be worth it if she said yes. Everything would be worth it if she says yes.

I just had to wait for the rest of my dreams to come true. Waiting for the right time to ask Astoria to marry me would be hard, but it was going to be worth it if she said yes. Everything would be worth it if she says yes.

My father hurt my family so much. I loved him so much, but if he didn't try to control everything than I think everything would be better. We would could have been a family. That's in the past though. I couldn't let that affect me now.

As long as I wasn't like him and I took care of the people I loved then everything was going to be fine. No one was going to get hurt or die or wish they were dead. I had to protect them.


	10. Chapter 10

You hate me for not updating soon, don't you? I hate myself too. To be honest I've been like coughing a lung up for about a week now and stressing over mid-terms. I shouldn't be typing right now, but I knew you wanted an update so I am. I'm sorry that I keep getting sick! I don't own anything. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hermione, do you know where George went?" Draco asked calmly.

"No," I said with a yawn, "But I know where I'm going. Goodnight everyone. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Luna said waving.

"I'll see you in our room later Astoria," I said walking to the door.

"Sure," Astoria said resting her head on Draco's shoulder, "I'll see you later."

I walked out of the room and up to the Room of Requirements. Opening the door I saw that the lights were already on and that it wasn't set up like I thought it would be. I looked around and shook my head wandering who had changed it.

"Don't let the door close!" someone yelled urgently.

"Sorry," I said not being able to grab the door soon enough.

"Hermione," the person said walking out of the shadow.

"George," I said my eyes wide, "What are you doing in here?"

"Draco was telling Harry and I that there was something in here for Jerome," George said shrugging, "I offered to get it. That was an hour ago. What about you?"

"I was going to sleep," I said yawning.

"You can still go," he said sitting down, "Although it would have to be on a couch considering no matter what I do nothing in this room with change."

"Great," I said rolling my eyes.

"I wonder why this is going on," he said crossing his arms.

"Because Draco and Astoria want me to tell you that I like you," I said not realizing what I was saying.

"You like me?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said trying to brush it off, "I mean you don't like me that way."

"Says who?" he said standing up and walking to me, "Who says I don't like you?"

"I just assumed," I said biting my lip.

"Don't assumed anything," he said when I was against the wall, "I happen to like you a lot Hermione."

"You do?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," he said placing his hands on either side of my head, "Is that a problem?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "I just wasn't expecting you to like me."

"You're a smart girl Hermione," he whispered into my ear, "If you paid more attention you would have realized that I like you, a lot."

"How much do you like me?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"A lot," he said kissing me gently.

I froze for a second when his lips touched mine, but I soon got over it and kissed him back. We continued to kiss innocently for awhile before the room started to change. I broke the kiss and looked around the room as everything changed back to the bedroom setting.

"I'm guessing us saying we like each other did the trick," I said calmly.

"I guess so," George said looking down at me, "I really do like you Hermione."

"I really like you too George," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So, will you go out with me?" he asked brushing my hair out of my face.

"Yes," I said kissing him once more, "Of course I will."

"Good," he said laughing.

"Very," I said smiling.

"Now I can do this more often," he said kissing me again.

This time as we kissed the innocence was only there for awhile. The kiss soon became deeper and more intense. This time George broke the kiss and pulled away slowly.

"I should let you go to sleep," George said tugging my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah," I said kissing him once more, "I'll see you in the morning right?"

"Of course," he said grinning, "Goodnight Hermione."

"Night," I said as he left.

Once he was out of the room and the door was closed I fell on my bed and let out a small scream. I was going out with George Weasley! I never thought I'd be able to say that.

I knew that Draco and Astoria were behind this, but I was too happy to be mad at them. Although I knew that once I saw Astoria I was going to be slightly mad at her for interfering.

"Hate me all you want Hermione," Astoria said from the door way, "It was worth it knowing you two are finally together."

"I guess I should say thank you," I said looking at her.

"Yeah," she said like it was obvious.

"Thanks," I said rolling my eyes, "Now let's go to sleep."

"I totally agree there," she said laughing, "I'm going to change and go to bed."

"Night," I said changing quickly and climbing in bed.

After everything that had taken place today I hoped that everything was going to continue this way. And now I understood what Astoria said about moving quickly. Now that I was with George things couldn't happen fast enough. I had to keep myself in check.

If I didn't keep my thoughts to myself and George found out I had a feeling that he might run. I didn't want to lose him not when I just got him. Things were going to well right now for him to find out my thoughts.

"You're thinking too loudly again," Astoria said walking out of the bathroom, "What is it?"

"I know what you mean now," I said sighing.

"About the speed of things?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," I said sadly, "I want things to go faster, but we just got together, literally."

"I know," she said smiling calmly, "Just realize that you need to just calm down, let things come as they come."

"Thanks," I said smiling back, "Night."

"Night," she said getting under the blankets and falling asleep with me following right behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing. I'm almost all the way recovered! Except for the whole every time I move I think my side is going to rip open. Yes, it hurts. Enough talking from me! Enjoy!! I'll try to update again today or tomorrow!

* * *

"What are you thinking about Draco?" Astoria said after Hermione left.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head.

"Please don't lie to me Draco," she said placing a hand on my cheek and making me look at her, "You don't need to lie to me."

"I'm not lying," I said sighing, "I just don't know what to tell you yet."

"Tell me what you're feeling," she said softly.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" I asked looking over at Harry and Luna.

"Sure," she said standing up, "Draco and I are going to bed. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Luna said waving at us.

Astoria grabbed my hand and walked down to the dungeons. I kept thinking about how I was going to tell her what was going on. Everything in this relationship was amazing for me, but things kept coming up.

"Now tell me what's wrong," Astoria said pushing me in the Slytherin Common Room.

"I was just thinking," I said sitting on the couch.

"About what?" she asked softly.

"Astoria," I said sighing.

"No Draco," she said cocking herself to the side, "Tell me what you were thinking. Please."

"I was thinking of marriage," I said standing up, "Harry told me that I was going to ask you soon because of how much we love each other. It was freaking me out a little because we keep saying we're going to go slow, but then we throw that out the window. Astoria, I want to be with you in every since of the word."

"Draco," she said shocked, "You want to marry me?"

"Yeah," I said shrugging.

"Draco," she said kissing me softly, "I love you so much."

"I'm confused," I said pulling away.

"Draco, I know what you mean about waiting," she said running a hand through my hair, "And I know waiting is supposed to help us, but I want to marry you."

"Astoria," I said kissing her.

Astoria and I kissed for awhile before she pulled away fully. She rested her head on my shoulder and shut her eyes. I let out a sigh and kissed her forehead calmly. I had to wait for Astoria to say something else.

"Draco," Astoria said softly, "Whenever you are ready to ask me to marry you I'm ready to say yes. I want to marry you as much as you want to marry me. Just remember that things come when they come. Don't push things to happen."

"I can't help it," I said in an equally soft voice, "I'm used to be in control of everything."

"You can't control everything," she said kissing me gently, "Things will happen when they're supposed to."

"They aren't going fast enough," I said sadly, "I want you."

"You have me," she said straddling my waist, "There is nothing that would make me leave you. Now, enough of this conversation."

"You're right," I said wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her down for a kiss.

"I should go to sleep," she said pulling away again, "Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight," I said kissing her once more.

"I love you," she said biting her lip.

"I love you too," I said calmly, "Night."

"See you tomorrow," she said turning to leave.

"Wait," I said grabbing her arm, "How will I know when to ask you to marry me?"

"You'll know," she said laughing, "Just wait."

I let out another sigh as she left completely and went over to the corner I usually sat in. I pulled out a book and tried to read. Thoughts of Astoria where running in my head too much for me to think of anything else.

Standing up I threw the book on the ground and walked out of the Slytherin Common Room. I don't think Astoria understood how hard it was for me not to be in control of something.

"Hello Draco," Luna said walking up to me with Jerome, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said nodding, "I was just thinking. I thought you and Jerome were going to sleep."

"Jerome had to use the rest room," she said smiling, "Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm not in control," I said softly.

"Oh," she said calmly, "Yes, I remember how you acted during school. You do hold control very high, don't you?"

"Yeah," I said running a hand through my hair, "And now with Astoria I have no control over when things are going to happen."

"And why don't you have any control?" she asked curiously.

"Because I keep making things go to quickly," I said angrily, "I want to ask Astoria to marry me and I want to have kids with her. We've barely gotten together though. If I don't slow things down I think Astoria might leave."

"Did you tell her this?" she asked picking Jerome up.

"I told her I wanted to ask her to marry me, but that it was too soon," I said shrugging, "She told me that I should wait and that things will happen when they happen."

"Maybe the time is right now," she said stopping in front of the Ravenclaw Common Room, "Or maybe I'm wrong. Goodnight Draco. Say goodnight to Draco, Jerome."

"Night," Jerome said waving at me with a yawn.

"Goodnight," I said smiling, "Thank you Luna."

"You're welcome," Luna said turning away.

I smiled as Luna and Jerome walked into the Common Room. With a sigh I turned back and started to walk back to the Slytherin Common Room. Luna was right. Maybe right now was the right time.

When I got to the Common Room I walked in and grabbed the book off the floor and started to read again. Now that I had my head on right I just had to wait a little while longer for things to happen.

I knew that I was going to fall asleep again and not be out for breakfast, but I needed to be alone for a while longer before I could face anyone else. Things were going to go right as long as I could keep things on the right track.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing. Sorry for the late update!

* * *

"Hermione," Astoria said shaking me, "Wake up."

"What is it?" I said pulling the blanket over my head.

"I think Draco is going to ask me to marry him," she said with a soft scream.

"What was that?" I said pulling the blanket down.

"Draco told me that he wanted to marry me and that he hated that he didn't have control over the time that things were coming and now I think he's going to ask me to marry him," she said quickly.

"Wow," I said my eyes wide, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she said sighing, "I want to marry him too, but things are going too fast."

"Yeah right," I said rolling my eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Did you ever stop to think that things are going so quickly because they're meant to be?" I asked sitting up, "I mean everyone knew you and Draco were going to get together and everyone knows you're going to get married. Now, I say stop thinking and let things come."

"Didn't I tell you that last night?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Probably," I said smiling, "We seems to give each other the same advice a few hours later."

"Let's see how long it is until I have to tell you this," she said laughing.

"I'll be counting the minutes," I said standing up, "Let's get ready."

"I already am," she said spinning around showing me her outfit.

"Oh," I said going to my bag, "Okay, then let me get ready."

I took my bag into the bathroom and quickly took a shower and changed. As I got dressed I thought about Draco and Astoria's relationship. Astoria might have been right when she said things were going too quickly.

Although every time I looked at the two of them together I knew that things were going to go great with them, as long as they didn't mess it up. Things for them were going to get a lot harder.

They were supposed to be together though. How could things be so hard? I know that nothing is ever easy, but if this is happening to Draco and Astoria then what was going to happen with George and me?

"Are you ready Hermione?" Astoria said knocking on the door.

"Yeah," I said opening the door.

"What's up with you?" she asked leaning against the door frame.

"Just thinking," I said shrugging.

"About what?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You and Draco are having all these issues and you're supposed to be together," I said sighing, "What does that say about me and George?"

"Am I going to have to knock some sense into you again?" she said smirking, "You and George are not Draco and I. Anyway, Draco and I are doing good we're just having trouble timing everything."

"What if we…" I tried to say before Astoria put a finger to my lips.

"No what if's," she said firmly, "Let things play out. And twenty-seven minutes."

"What's twenty-seven minutes?" I asked confused.

"How long it took before I had to say that to you," she said turning around and walking to the door, "Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah," I said laughing, "Luna, Harry, and George should be in the Ravenclaw Common Room."

"What about Draco?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," I said honestly, "He didn't tell me."

"I'm worried about him," she said softly, "Something is going on and he's not telling me."

"He'll tell you when he's ready," I said opening the doors to the Ravenclaw Common Room, "Hey guys."

"Hey," George said walking up and kissing my cheek, "How did you sleep?"

"Good," I said smiling, "How about you?"

"Had some good dreams," he said smirking, "But too many people to explain that."

"Oh," I said blushing slightly.

"Enough love whispers over there," Harry said with a laugh, "Let's go get food.""

"Yeah," Astoria said brushing her hair out of her face.

"After we eat I'll go talk to Draco," Harry said knowingly.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"Can we talk Hermione?" George said as we began to walk off.

"Sure," I said waving for the rest of the group to go without us, "What is it?"

"We didn't really talk that much yesterday," he said taking a deep breath, "Just wanted to tell you how much you actually mean to me."

"Then tell me," I said smiling.

"Okay," he said sitting down on the couch and motioning for me to do the same, "For the first few years I just thought of you as my little brothers friend, but then I saw you at the Yule Ball I knew I liked you. I wanted to tell you, but I thought you liked Ron. I didn't want to say something and find out you don't like me that way. Merlin, when I saw you in that dress. You were the most gorgeous person I had ever seen."

"George," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I wanted to be with you," he said calmly, "Fred kept telling me that I should tell you that I liked you, but I was afraid. I wish I would have listened to him and told you back then. Maybe we would have a family by now."

"Oh George," I said kissing his lips passionately, "I love you. I never liked Ron. I've liked you since I first came to this school."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.

"Because I was so young back then," I said shrugging, "I thought you deserved someone better than me."

"Hermione," he said running a hand through my hair, "You are the best thing for me."

I let a smile cover my lips and kissed George once more. As we kissed I felt complete. George was the person that I loved the most and he loved me back. Then I pulled back when I realized what George had said.

"You want to have a family with me?" I said my eyes wide.

"Yes," George said smiling, "I know that it's really soon, and I'll wait until you're ready, but I do want a family with you. You want a family too, right?"

"Of course," I said nodding, "I've always wanted a family."

"A little too much though," he said sighing.

"No," I said grabbing his face and making him look at me, "I know it would be better if we wait a little while though. So we know that this is what both of us want."

"I won't change my mind," he said instantly, "But you're right. We can wait."

"Thank you," I said kissing him again, "Let's go meet up with everyone."

"Okay," he said standing up and bringing me up with him, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too," I said grinning, "Now come on."

"You got it," he said throwing me over his shoulder and walking out of the room."

"George," I yelled with a laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing. Enjoy. There will only be a few more chapters in this story so tell me what you think!

* * *

"Draco," Harry said waking me up, "What are you doing up here?"

"I was sleeping," I said sneering slightly, "What do you want?"

"We agreed to have breakfast in the morning," he said sitting next to me, "I hate to say it, but you missed it."

"I'm aware," I said stretching, "I decided to get some more sleep."

"Astoria is worried," he said calmly, "And you're sitting here. Why?"

"Just wanted some time alone for awhile," I said shrugging.

"Well, how about you tell Astoria that before making her freak out for no reason?" he said like it was obvious.

"Because I didn't know I was going to stay here," I said rolling my eyes.

"Why don't you come down then?" he asked standing up.

"I just need some time alone Harry," I said angrily, "Why are you pushing this?"

"Because you didn't see the worried look on Astoria's face when I said you hadn't come down," he said glaring, "Just get over yourself Draco. What are you afraid of?"

"I can barely control myself around her," I whispered sadly.

"What are you talking about Draco?" he asked confused.

"I love Astoria," I said running a hand through his hair.

"How is that a problem?" he asked frustrated.

"Because we just met," I yelled standing up, "And I want more. A lot more, but I don't want to push her into anything."

"Draco," he said understandingly, "How do you know she doesn't want more too?"

"I don't," I said staring at him, "What in Merlin's name am I going to do?"

"Talk to her," he said smiling, "You can't make this decision yourself."

"I said I'd take this slow," I said sighing, "Why is it so hard to take it slow?"

"Because you two belong together," he said smirking, "Quit trying to go slow and let things happen."

"Fine," I said calmly, "Now can we ask like this never happened?"

"Of course," he said laughing, "Let's go."

"No," I said sitting back down.

"Why not?" he asked cocking an eyebrow, "Don't you want to figure this out?"

"Yeah," I said shrugging, "I want to figure this out."

"Then go talk to Astoria," he said like it was obvious.

"Why don't you get her to come up here?" I asked softly, "I really just want to be alone for awhile and I have a feeling you won't leave me alone until I do this."

"You got that right," he said laughing, "I'll go get her."

"Thanks, Harry," I said looking away, "And don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't," he said before leaving.

After Harry left I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. As I changed I realized that my shirt had a stain on it. With a sigh I walked out of the room and saw Astoria walk in.

"Draco," Astoria said staring at me.

"Hey," I said smiling slightly, "Let me finish getting dressed and we can talk."

"Wait," she said softly, "You…You don't have to."

"Oh," I said dropping the shirt.

"What did you want to talk about?" she said sitting down.

"Is it hard for you…to take this slow?" I asked looking at the ground.

"Yeah," she said calmly, "Is it hard for you?"

"Yeah," I said nodding.

I sat down and waited for her to say something. When she didn't say anything I looked back at her and saw that she was staring at me. Standing up I went back over to where I dropped my shirt and put it on.

Once my shirt was on I went back to the couch and sat down. Astoria looked into my eyes and smiled slightly before resting her head on my shoulder. I started to run my hand through her hair and continued to wait.

"Harry didn't tell me why you wanted me up here," Astoria said her voice soft, "I'm guessing it has something to do with what just happened."

"Yeah," I said calmly, "It has a lot to do with what just happened. Astoria, do you think we're going to fast in this relationship?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "I, sort of, think we're going too slow."

"Me too," I said honestly.

"What are we going to do then?" she asked confused.

"Whatever you want us to do," I said shrugging, "We go as fast or as slow as you want."

"I've never…been…with someone," she said blushing.

"You're a virgin," I said smiling.

"Yeah," she said looking away from me.

"We'll go as slow as you want," I said turning her face to mine, "Just tell me when to start and stop."

"What if I said I wanted you to start now?" she said biting her lip.

"Then we can start," I said grinning and leaning in for a kiss.

Astoria and I continued to kiss for awhile before I moved to deepen the kiss. I picked Astoria up and took her into one of the rooms. When she didn't tell me to stop I let things get more passionate.

"Draco," Astoria said breaking the kiss, "Don't stop."

"Got it," I said smirking.

I was happy that she said that, but I knew that I had to keep my head on straight. Astoria was new to this. If I didn't keep my head on straight then I might do something that she didn't want and I knew that she wouldn't stop me since this was her first time.

"Tell me when to stop," I repeated firmly.

"Shut up," Astoria said kissing me.


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing. Have fun reading. A few more chapters and it will be all over soon. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hermione," Luna said walking up to George and I, "How are you?"

"Fine," I said smiling, "Or I will be once George puts me down."

"I like this angle," George said smacking my butt.

"George," I yelled with a gasp.

"Did you expect anything different?" Harry said laughing at me.

"I could hope," I said pouting.

"Don't pout," George said putting me down on the couch.

"Meany," I said childishly.

"I love you," he said kissing me softly.

"I love you too," I said when he broke the kiss.

"Passionate," Harry said with a laugh.

"Do you want to kiss me next?" George said puckering his lips.

"Not in this life time," Harry said smirking.

"Where'd Astoria go?" I asked looking around the room.

"Draco and her needed to talk," Harry said shrugging.

"What do you think they're doing?" George asked sitting next to me.

"They're having sex," Luna said calmly.

"Luna," I said staring at her, "Wait, where's Jerome?"

"Down for a nap," she said walking over to Harry.

"How do you know they're having sex?" George said cocking an eyebrow.

"Because they were trying to put off their emotions," she said leaning against Harry, "It was only a matter of time before the emotions got too much."

"True," George said nodding, "Hermione, if you ever want something, tell me."

"I will," I said kissing me softly, "I'll tell you."

"Okay," Harry said chuckling, "Can we move this conversation away from this now?"

"Getting uncomfortable?" George said happily.

"Yes," Harry said rolling his eyes, "Maybe the two of you should go continue this conversation somewhere else."

"Maybe we will," I said softly.

"Are you sure?" George said staring at me.

"Yes," I said nodding calmly, "We need to have this talk sooner or later."

"Yeah," he said standing up, "Umm, we'll be back later."

"We understand," Harry said waving at us, "Just get out of here."

George laughed as the two of us walked out of the room. It was a little scary that we were going to have this conversation, but I knew that we needed to talk about this before something bad happened.

I took a deep breath and looked up at George. He had a look of concentration on his face. As much as I wanted to know what he was thinking I didn't think that I could talk at the moment.

I loved George more then I knew because this was the first time there was ever a chance that I not only wanted to have sex with him, but I wanted to have kids and marry him.

"Hermione," George said when we were in the Room of Requirements, "We don't have to do this right now."

"Yes we do," I said nodding, "I don't want this to come and bite us if we don't talk about it."

"I love you Hermione," he said honestly, "Just tell me when you want to move further with our relationship."

"I don't want to have sex," I said looking away from him, "At least not until I'm married."

"Okay," he said smiling, "That's fine."

"But I do know that I want to marry you," I said walking away from him.

"You want to what?" he said gasping.

"I want to marry you," I said biting my lip, "I mean it doesn't have to be now, but I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Hermione," he said touching my arm, "I want to marry you too, but don't you think this is a little fast?"

"It's only fast if it's not going to happen later," I said shrugging, "Whether we get married sooner or later we're going to get married, aren't we?"

"Of course," he said quickly, "I love you so much and I want to be with you for a long time too. Okay, let me do this right."

"Do what right?" I asked confused.

"Hermione," George said getting down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I said grinning, "But I would like to point out I asked you to marry me first."

"Yeah," he said standing up, "But I got down on my knee first."

"Sure," I said laughing, "I'll let you have this one."

"Thank you," he said kissing me, "Now, we have to plan a wedding.

"That can wait," I said kissing him, "We have to tell everyone first."

"Oh that's going to be fun," he said before his eyes grew wide, "You're going to come with me to tell my parents, right?"

"Of course," I said sweetly, "But you're going to tell them. Hmm, I wonder what Fred is going to say."

"Finally," George said smirking, "He's been trying to get me to ask you out since this started."

"He'll be happy then," I said laughing, "Let's go right now."

"Right now," he said nodding, "Should we tell anyone?"

"No," I said grabbing his hands, "Let's just leave and let them think what they want."

"Okay," he said wrapping his arms around me and going over to the fireplace, "The Burrow."

"Mom," George said walking out of the fireplace, "Would you like to meet my future wife?"

"Your what?" Mrs. Weasley asked running into the living room, "Hermione?"

"Hello," I said waving.

"Dear Merlin," she said sitting down on the couch.

"I love you Mom," George said sheepishly.

Mrs. Weasley glared at George for a while longer before taking a deep breath. I could tell that she was just letting this process in her head. I was nervous for what she was going to say when she finished thinking.

"Well it's about time George," Mrs. Weasley said smiling, "Welcome to the family Hermione."


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy it. Only a few more chapters.

* * *

"Draco," Astoria said waking me up.

"Hey," I said smiling up at her.

"Hey," she said kissing me gently.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," she said running her hand up and down my chest.

"Marry me," I said my eyes locking with hers.

"Okay," she said instantly.

"Are you serious?" I asked sitting up.

"Yes," she said calmly, "Why shouldn't we get married?"

"You're still in school," I said sighing.

"I don't care," she said shaking her head, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said grinning, "So, we're going to get married."

"Yes," she said bouncing slightly, "When are we going to do this?"

"As soon as you want to," I said shrugging.

"Then let's get dressed and go tell everyone we want at the wedding," she said standing up and grabbing a shirt.

"You want the wedding now?" I asked following her.

"Yes," she said wrapping her arms around my neck, "Do you want to wait?"

"No," I said laughing, "Just thought you might want to."

"No," she said finishing getting dressed, "You get who you want there and I'll get who I want and then we'll meet back here and everyone can meet and we can get married."

"Okay," I said getting dressed also, "I'll go get my parents and you go get yours whoever gets back first gets Harry, Luna, George, Hermione, Snape, McGonagall, and Jerome. We'll meet in the Great Hall."

"Can't wait," she said kissing me one last time.

I smiled at her as she went into the fireplace and called out her house. Once she was gone I ran a hand through my hair and went into the fireplace myself. Calling out my house I watched as the backgrounds changed.

When I got to my house I walked out of the fireplace and looked around. Things were still the same as I had left them. As I walked through the house I remembered what had happened over the past few years.

Voldemort had most of his meetings here and everything rushed to me when I saw it. Mom had wanted to change everything after the war, but Dad had convinced her not to change anything.

Mom, how was she going to react when I told her I was going to get married? When I explained I've only known the girl for a few days and that only a few people knew about us.

"Draco," Mom said walking up to me, "Oh Hun, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," I said hugging her, "Where's Father?"

"He's in his office," she said kissing my cheek, "What are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell the two of you," I said sighing, "But we're going to need Father here for it."

Mom nodded her head and gave me a confused look, but walked with me to Dad's office. I knocked on the door and walked in without him telling me to. Dad stood up and glared at me for awhile before sighing and sitting back down.

"Draco," Dad said firmly, "What are you doing here? I thought you had that apprenticeship with McGonagall."

"I do," I said nodding, "But I had something important to tell the two of you."

"What is it?" Mom asked sitting down.

"I met a girl that goes to Hogwarts," I said taking a deep breath, "And after a few days we realized that we were in love. I asked her to marry me this morning and she said yes. We're going to have the wedding once everyone is at Hogwarts."

"You just met her though Draco," Dad said glaring at me, "She probably only wants you for your money."

"I love her," I said seriously, "I want both of you at the wedding, but it's going to happen whether you're there or not."

"Draco," Mom said softly, "You should have given me some warning. I could have gotten a new dress for the wedding."

"Mom," I said my eyes wide, "You're okay with this?"

"Draco," she said standing up, "I can see it in your eyes. You love her and if you love her than she is already part of the family to me. Lucius go get ready for the wedding."

"I don't think this is a…" Dad started to reply.

"You will not miss your sons wedding Lucius," Mom said glaring at him, "Now go get ready. Draco, come with me. I have something for you."

I followed Mom as she walked out of Dad's office. We walked down to the Drawing Room and Mom went over to a desk and opened one of the drawers. I waited for Mom to tell me what she was doing.

"Here," Mom said putting something in my hand.

I looked at what she gave me and felt my eyes widened when I saw that she gave me a ring. Smiling up at her I pulled her into a hug as I slipped the ring into my back pocket.

"Thank you, Mom," I said grinning, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Mom said happily, "It was my mothers, your grandmother. She died before you could ever really know her, but she knew that you were going to find a girl and wanted you to have this when you got married."

"You don't think I'm being stupid about this, do you?" I asked seriously, "I just met Astoria."

"I can tell you love her though," she said smiling, "And that's all the matters. Things happen at unexpected times. You two will do just fine."

"Thanks," I said hugging her once more, "I should let you get dressed."

"Yes you should," she said laughing, "And you should get dressed too. See you by the fireplace."

"Bye," I said kissing her cheek.

I walked up to my room and opened up my closet. Pulling out the best tux I had I quickly got dressed and walked back down to the fire place. Mom and Dad were both waiting for me by the fireplace.

"Are you ready?" Mom asked me when she say me.

"Yes," I said nodding, "I can't wait for you to met her."

"I can't wait either," she said grinning, "Now let's go."

"Okay," I said walking into the fireplace with my parents.

Things were going to get a lot different now. My parents were going to met my future wife for the first time. I just hoped that they learned to love her just as I had. I just wanted my family to be happy together. I had a feeling that's what I was going to get.


	16. Chapter 16

Almost done. I own nothing. Enjoy the story!

* * *

"Hermione," Fred said walking into the room, "George, what are you two doing here?"

"Just telling everyone the good news," I said smiling.

"What's the good news?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Hermione and I are getting married," George said smirking.

"It's about time," Fred said laughing, "When is the wedding going to be?"

"We haven't figured that out yet," I said shrugging.

"George," Mrs. Weasley said motioning for him to calm down, "You do realize that this could be a bad thing, right?"

"Why would it be a bad thing?" I asked confused.

"Hermione," she said sweetly, "I know that you love George, but you two are a little young. And…"

"And what?" I asked defensively.

"And how are we supposed to know that you're not just going after his money?" Ron said coming out from the kitchen.

"Ron," I yelled angrily, "How could you even think that I would do that?"

"It's not that hard to figure it out," Ginny said walking up behind Ron, "You want George for his money."

"I don't care about his money," I said standing up.

"What's up with you guys?" George asked confused, "I thought you'd be happy."

"George," Mrs. Weasley said sighing, "I love you, but I'm not sure that she's good for you."

"I love her Mom," George said standing up, " I've loved her for years."

"I just want you to think about this a little more clearly," she said touching his arm slightly.

"I am thinking clearly," he growled out, "I'm marrying Hermione. I don't care if you don't like it. I love her. We'll send you the information about the wedding. You can come if you want."

"Good job Mom," Fred said following us to the fireplace, "I'm coming with you guys."

"You don't have to," I said softly.

"I want to," he said hugging me, "Come on, you're going to be part of the family soon. Whether they like it or not. And if they don't like it, screw them."

"Thanks," I said kissing his cheek, "You're a great brother."

"I know," he said climbing into the fireplace with us.

I let out a laugh and called out Hogwarts. When we appeared back at Hogwarts I climbed out of the fireplace and turned to George. George had a sad look on his face so I wrapped him in a hug and kissed him gently.

"I'm so sorry," I said in a whisper, "I didn't mean to hurt your family."

"It wasn't your fault," George said hugging me tightly, "I love you Hermione. I know that you would never do what they would think you would. I don't understand why they said that to you, but I promise that we will get married with their blessing or not."

"I love you," I said tearing up, "I just wish they were okay with this."

"They will be," he said confidently, "I promise you they will be."

"Good," I said nodding, "As long as this gets sorted out."

"We just have to wait," he said grinning, "Now, let's go find everyone. I'm sure everyone would like to see Fred again."

"I can't wait," Fred said happily.

The three of us started to walk to the Great Hall talking about the wedding. We had decided that we should have the wedding soon. Ever since the war Fred told us that he believed that if you're going to do something that you had to do it as soon as you could.

"There you two are," Astoria said running up to us.

"Wow," Fred said putting his hands up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine," she said grinning, "I'm better than fine. In fact I'm amazing! Who are you?"

"Fred Weasley," he said laughing, "And you?"

"Astoria," she said happily, "You guys need to follow me."

"Where are we going?" I asked as she started to run off.

"To my wedding," she yelled smiling back at me.

"What was that?" I asked running after her.

"After Draco and I…Umm…Talked last night," she said blushing, "We decided to get married. Now come on."

"You better not be wearing that," I said looking at her outfit.

"Of course not," she said stopping in front of the Great Hall, "I just have to be there when my parents meet Draco's."

"Oh that's going to be fun," George said laughing.

"I know right," she said opening the doors, "Draco."

"Hey," Draco said walking up to her and kissing her softly, "I have something to give you."

"What is it?" she asked confused.

"This," he said handing her a ring.

"Merlin," she said putting the ring on, "I love it."

"I love you," he said kissing her.

"Wow," George said softly, "I forget about the ring."

"We'll find one," I said shrugging.

"Wait," Draco said holding his hands up, "What do you mean 'I forget about the ring'?"

"Oh," I said blushing, "Umm…We're getting married too."

"That's great," Astoria said hugging me, "I knew everything was going to be okay. I told you the time didn't matter."

"Having fun saying 'I told you so,?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Of course I am," she said giggling, "I'm getting married. You're going married. Could things get any better?"

"I don't know," I said calmly, "I really don't know, but I can't wait to find out."

"Me either," George said kissing me gently.

After a few minutes we walked into the Great Hall and saw Draco's parents, McGonagall, Snape, and a few other people. Looking at the people I believed that they were Astoria's parents.

"We have more good news," Fred said smirking evilly.

"What else is there to tell us?" Snape asked sneering.

"Hermione and I are getting married," George said his smirk matching Fred's.

"That's great," McGonagall said smiling, "It's about time too."

"Did everyone know we were going to get together before us?" I asked turning to George.

"I guess so," George said laughing, "At least we know now."

"True," I said looking up at him.

"Let's go mingle," George said looking around.

sing me gently.


	17. Chapter 17

Almost Done!! I can't wait!! I own nothing!! I hope you all enjoy!!

* * *

"Hello Draco," Mom said as Astoria and I walked up to her, "And you must be Astoria."

"I am," Astoria said smiling, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh call me Narcissa," she said hugging her, "I can't believe my son is getting married."

"I can't believe my daughter is getting married either," a man said walking up with another woman, "Hello, I'm Christopher Greengrass, Astoria's father, and this is my wife, Jennifer Greengrass."

"Hello," Mom said happily, "This is my husband Lucius."

"My sister would be here, but she was busy with her family," Astoria said shrugging.

"Let's get this wedding going," Hermione said coming and hugging both Astoria and myself, "You all are already dressed so the rest of us will go get ready."

"Okay," I said kissing Astoria's cheek, "I'll see you in awhile."

"I love you," Astoria said happily, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said watching her leave the room.

As I watched Astoria and everyone else leave I let a grin cover my lips. I was going to be married soon. I was going to be married to the girl that I had let myself fall for in only a few days.

Things were happening so quickly that I hadn't really had time to think about it. Now that everything was happening I realized that this is everything I had ever wanted. I wanted to get married to a girl I could just be around.

Astoria wasn't afraid of my past and she acted like she already knew she was going to be in my future. I didn't care that I had just met her family and that we had only met a few days.

I loved Astoria with all of my heart. I felt so much for her, more than I felt about anyone else. Having met Astoria was the best thing that had ever happened in my life and I wasn't going to let anyone take that away from me.

"Draco," Harry said walking in with George, "We have to get in position. The girls are almost ready."

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"You'll be fine," George said calmly.

"I know," I said smiling, "I just can't wait."

"Then let's go," Harry said pushing me slightly.

With a laugh I got in position with everyone else. Harry and George were standing next to me, McGonagall was going to be the one to marry us, and everyone else was sitting down.

McGonagall waved her wand and some music started. Hermione and Luna walked into the Great Hall and down to us. Once they were standing opposite of us they smiled happily and looked back at the door.

Astoria was standing there shyly. She looked amazingly gorgeous. Her dress was a long, flattering, white dress that was very simple. Even though it was simple I knew that it was the right dress for her.

Her hair was down and framed her face perfectly. And her makeup was light, but accented her features amazingly. She had a smile gracing her lips as she walked down to us.

"Hey," Astoria said softly.

"Hey," I said happily.

McGonagall started to say the vows I stared at Astoria and waited. Once both Astoria and I said what we had to McGonagall told us to kiss. With a grin I kissed Astoria with as much passion as I could.

"Congratulations," Hermione said hugging us again when we broke apart.

"Thanks," I said looking away from Astoria, "I guess we owe you another thank you."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be together right now," I said honestly, "You sort of got us over our fears of getting together."

"You're welcome then," she said smiling, "Now you should say goodbye to everyone and go celebrate on your own."

"You're right," I said kissing Astoria, "Let's go."

"Can't wait," Astoria said smirking.

"Oh Draco," Mom said when she say us, "You're married."

"I am," I said laughing.

"I'm so happy for the two of you," she said hugging us both tightly.

"I am too," I said kissing Astoria once again.

"You won't be living with us anymore, will you?" she asked sadly.

"We haven't actually talked about anything else yet," Astoria said blushing.

"You will need to," she said softly, "Contact us if you need anything at all."

"We will," I said kissing her cheek, "Thank you for everything Mom."

"You're welcome," she said happily, "I'm sure you guys want to be alone now, so you're father and I will be leaving. We'll talk to you both soon."

"Goodbye Narcissa," Astoria said waving.

When my parents were gone we went over to her parents. We talked a few minutes about what Astoria and I were going to do for the next few years. I explained that both of us wanted to have a family and her father said that if they ever needed a place to stay or babysitters that they would be happy to take care of the kids.

I was happy to hear that they were happy for us. I knew that we were doing things a little out of order and to have both families happy for us was a great feeling. There was no way to explain how happy I was that they supported us.

After we talked for a few more moments they said that they had to leave. They both gave us a hug and left the Great Hall. McGonagall and Snape were the next to people to leave.

Harry, Luna, and Jerome were the next people to come up to us and congratulate us. Both were happy that we were married and wished us a good night. Harry turned around and smirked at us before following Luna out.

Hermione and George then came up and asked us if we would remember to use a silencing spell on the room we would be in. Astoria smiled and punched George in the arm. They laughed and told us goodnight before leaving.

Once they were all gone I grabbed Astoria's hand and walked down to the Slytherin Common Room with her. She grinned happily at me and kissed my lips softly then rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you Draco Malfoy," Astoria said in a whisper.

"I love you too," I said running a hand through her hair, "Now, I believe we have someplace to be."

Astoria let out a giggle before pulling both of us into one of the bedrooms. I felt very happy as we kissed. We continued to kiss until I started to make things more passionate.


	18. Chapter 18

Here you go! I own nothing! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hermione," George said closing the door behind us when we got to the Room of Requirements, "When do you want to get married?"

"Soon," I said honestly, "After seeing Draco and Astoria's wedding I don't think there's a reason to wait."

"Good," he said kissing me, "I don't want to wait either."

I looked up at George and kissed him softly before resting my head on his shoulder. George wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. In George's arms I felt completely safe.

"Tomorrow," I said in a whisper.

"What about tomorrow?" George asked confused.

"Let's get married tomorrow," I said looking into his eyes, "We can send the letter to your family tonight and I can go get my family in the morning."

"Sure," he said grinning, "I'll go write the letter."

"Great," I said hugging him tightly, "I'll go take a shower while you do this."

"Sexy," he said kissing me passionately.

As much as I hated to do it I pulled away from him mouth, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. During this whole time I thought about what I was going to for my wedding.

I didn't want everything to be completely overdone, but I did want to remember this. It was my wedding and this was going to be something for me to remember. My wedding was going to be like Draco and Astoria's, but it would have a little more.

"George," I said walking out of the bathroom, "Do you want a big wedding?"

"Not really," George said shrugging, "But if you want one I'm sure we can figure it out."

"I don't want big," I said softly, "But I don't want it as small as Draco and Astoria's."

"Okay," he said grinning "We can do that. How do we make it bigger?"

"Flowers," I said biting my lip.

"Sure," he said calmly, "We'll get the flowers figured out in the morning. Oh, I sent the letter to my family."

"They'll be here," I said rubbing his arm, "I know that they'll be here."

"Why can't they be happy for us?" he asked confused, "They seemed to like you when you and Ron were friends."

"You weren't the only one that thought Ron and I were going to get together," I said sighing, "Ginny and Ron thought the same thing. I told them over and over that I loved you, but they didn't believe it. When your mom saw how Ron and Ginny reacted she reacted the same way. She wants to protect them, but she wants to protect you too. This is how she felt would make things right."

"How is this protecting me?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist, "I want to marry you. I'm going to marry you. I just want them to be happy with this."

"Everything will be fine," I said kissing his cheek, "Now, go get dressed and let's go to bed."

"Okay," he said pulling away.

George grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. I went to the bed and climbed in. It was weird how things were going with George. I had never thought I would be this close to be marrying my dream guy.

As I fell asleep I felt George climb into bed. I turned and cuddled into his side. It felt right being in his arms before I fell asleep. It was also the first time that I had felt completely safe before.

I fell into a deep sleep dreaming of my wedding. Things went perfectly in my dream. George's family was there and so was mine. Everyone was getting along and I was so happy.

"Hermione," someone said waking me up, "Wake up, girl. We have to get you ready for your wedding."

"What?" I asked blinking quickly.

"Hermione," Adalyn said again, "Do you want to be late for your own wedding?"

"No," I said sitting up quickly.

"Then come on," she said laughing, "Luna already went to get your parents and Fred is helping George get ready. Also, the Great Hall is being decorated by Harry, Draco, and Jerome."

"You guys go this figured out didn't you?" I asked climbing out of bed.

"You think," she said rolling her eyes, "Now come on. We have things we have to do."

"Okay," I said allowing her to pull me out of bed.

Astoria had a lot of fun getting me ready for the wedding. She took her time, after I took a shower, to do my hair and make up. I didn't really want a lot of make up and she knew that.

I looked at my make up before she started to work on my hair. She had done a wonderful job doing my make up. It looked like I was only wearing a little bit of eyeliner and some lip gloss.

As she did my hair she told me how amazing things were going to be. She told us that we were going to be the happiest we had ever been in our lives. I knew that I was going to be happy with George so I didn't doubt anything that she was saying.

"Go get dressed," Astoria said finishing my hair, "You'll be ready after that."

"Thanks," I said taking a deep breath.

I walked out of the room and slipped into my dress. When I was in my dress I felt happy. The dress fit me perfectly and it was the best feeling I had ever had. I was about to marry George and I was so happy.

"Come on," Astoria said knocking on the door, "Your future husband is waiting."

I took another deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. Astoria let out a soft gasp and stared at me. I could tell that she thought I looked beautiful in my dress. She hugged me gently and then let me go before we left the room.

We walked down to the Great Hall and waited outside the door Astoria went in and told everyone to get into their positions. After that she came out to get me and walked with me into the Great Hall.

When we got into the Great Hall I looked up and saw the most magnificent thing I had ever seen. The hall was decorated in such a way that I barely recognized it. There weren't that many differences, but the ones that were made were the best.

Then I looked over at George. He looked amazing. He was wearing a tux that fit him perfectly with a nice green tie. I let out a small gasp as he let a gorgeous smile cover his lips.

I got up to where George was standing and let my eyes quickly scan the people. My parents, Harry, Luna, and Jerome were on one side while Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, Draco, and Astoria were on the other.

It upset me slightly that Ron and Ginny weren't there, but it looked like Mrs. Weasley had got past the idea of me trying to steal George's money. At least she had learned to deal with it.

McGonagall started the ceremony once I was standing in the right place. The ceremony went by quickly, but it was the happiest I had ever felt. George also looked happy.

After George and I said I do I threw myself into his arms and brought him down for the most passionate kiss I had ever given him. I was so happy to be in his arms that I had forgotten anyone else was there.

"Let him have some air," Fred said laughing.

"Sorry," I said pulling away and blushing.

"I wasn't complaining," George whispered into my ear.

"Get a room," Astoria said smirking.

"Oh we will," George said picking me up and walking out of the room.

"Mom, Dad," I said looking at them, "I'll be down in a little bit."

"We'll wait," Mom said waving slightly.


	19. Chapter 19

I own nothing! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hello Draco," Astoria said wrapping her arms around my neck, "Come to bed."

"I will," I said quietly, "They look so peaceful."

"I know," she said smiling, "I'll meet you in bed."

"Goodnight," I said kissing her lips softly before she walked away.

I looked away from her as she walked away and back at the people in the beds. It has been five years since Astoria and I had been married. Now the two of us had two children together.

Our oldest was Gemini Hermione Malfoy. She was born not long after we had been married. She was five years old and looked a lot like Astoria, but she did have my eyes.

She had become my little princess in no time and she always said she wanted to be like me when she was older. Hermione and Harry were her godparents and they loved to spoil her.

Our youngest was Scorpious Julian Malfoy. He was born two years after Gemini and was three years old. He looked almost exactly like I did when I was his age, except he had Astoria's hair color.

He had become a little trouble maker with his best friend, Michael Potter. He loved to stand up for himself and if he didn't get his away he would explain to everyone why they should change their mind. George and Luna were his godparents.

When Gemini was born I thought things couldn't get better, then Scorpious was born. Things were perfect for my family and I. Nothing was any better then waking up in the morning and having the love of my life and my two children waiting to say good morning to me.

It was hard at first when I found out that Astoria was pregnant because I was afraid I would be like my father. Then after a few months of Astoria hearing me say that she smacked me and told me that I could either stay with her or leave and not get to know my children at all.

When she told me that I realized that I was being selfish. I wanted to get to know my children more than anything else. I stayed with Astoria and got to know my children. It was the best choice I had ever made.

I leaned down and kissed my children's forehead and left their room. As I walked to Astoria and my bedroom I could feel the smile that seemed to never leave my face anymore.

I got into the bedroom and saw Astoria smiling at me from the bed. She looked amazing. Ever since we had been married I always felt complete when I looked into Astoria's eyes.

"Hey," Astoria said sleepily.

"Hi," I said changing into my pajamas and climbing in bed.

"You look happy," she said resting her head on my shoulder.

"I am," I said kissing the top of her head, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said cuddling into my side.

"This is amazing," I said looking around the room.

"What's amazing?" she asked curiously.

"Everything," I said sighing, "I married the girl that I fell in love with after a few days and I had the two best kids. Nothing could get any better than this. I fell happier than I had ever felt."

"I'm glad," she said looking up at me, "I love that I have helped make you happy. I wanted to make you smile since I first saw you, and now we have two kids together. We have a family. I love that so much."

"I love it too," I said hugging her to me, "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," she said falling into a deep sleep.

It didn't take me long to follow her into that deep slumber. As I slept I dreamt of all the things that I wanted my kids to have. I wanted nothing more than to have my children happy.

"Daddy," someone said shaking me awake, "Daddy, wake up. Gemini Daddy won't wake up."

"Hmm," another voice said calmly, "Daddy!"

"Don't yell," I said calmly.

"Daddy," Scorpious said throwing himself onto my chest, "You're awake."

"Yes I am," I said laughing, "What are you two doing?"

"Mum said to come and get you up," Gemini said smiling.

"Yeah," Scorpious said bouncing up and down, "I made food."

"That's great," I said sitting up, "Let's go eat."

"No," Gemini said pushing me down , "Mum is bringing the food in."

"Okay," I said patting the mattress next to me, "Come join us up here."

Gemini grinned widely and climbed up on the bed. Scorpious clapped his hands and grinned happily. While Gemini was a little calmer Scorpious always had a huge smile on his face.

Scorpious was a very happy child. He loved to have fun and play with his friends. He was also a smart child that knew exactly what to say when someone was being mean. He was always there to protect the people that he cared about whether they were older or younger than him.

Gemini, on the other hand, was a very calm child. She loved to read anything she could get her hands on. Although I knew that she was just as protective over the people that she cared about.

"Here you guys go," Astoria said coming in and putting the food down in front of me, "Why did I hear screaming?"

"Daddy wasn't waking up," Scorpious said instantly, "We decided to scream to wake him up."

"Oh," she said nodding, "Eat up.

"Yeah," Gemini said smiling "We worked really hard Daddy."

"Okay," I said before starting to eat.

As I ate I looked around at my family and saw how happy they looked. I knew that I helped make them happy and that is what made me happy. For me the only thing that mattered was making sure that they were happy.


	20. Chapter 20

I own nothing! Oh dear, we're done! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did! Enjoy everyone!!

* * *

"Hermione," George said walking into the living room.

"Shh," I said motioning to the kids sleeping on the couch next to her.

"How long have they been asleep?" he asked lowering his voice.

"A few minutes ago," I said smiling, "They wanted to try to stay up to say hello to you, but they just couldn't make it."

"Too bad," he said kissing me softly, "I would have loved to tuck them into bed."

"Maybe you can," I said smirking.

"Daddy," Rose said her eyes fluttering open, "You're home."

"I am," he said kneeling in front of her, "You should be asleep."

"Yeah," she said nodding, "Hmm, Fred, wake up."

"What is it?" Fred said opening his eyes.

"Daddy's home," Rose said sleepily.

"Dad," Fred said looking up at George, "Hi Dad."

"Hey," George said smirking, "Come on, let's get the two of you into bed."

"I'm not sleepily," Fred said sitting up fully, "Can't I stay up with you?"

"No," George said shaking his head, "You have to go to sleep."

"I'm not sleepily," Fred said pouting, "Please Dad. We never get to just hang out anymore."

"I have tomorrow off," George said picking Fred up, "You and I can hang out all day long."

"Okay," Fred said nodding.

George picking up both Rose and Fred and went into their bedroom. I loved that George could take care of Fred and Rose by simply being with them. It was amazing to see him with them.

Rose Annabelle and Fredrich Hugo Weasley were twins. They were born a few months after George and I had gotten married and they were amazing, sweet, and smart kids.

They had the same type of hair as me, but they had it in George's color. They both had my eyes while they had George's skin type. They were so much like the both of us that it surprised me.

Rose acted more like me than George, but she did love to do a prank when it was something thought out. Her godparents were Harry and Luna. They had fun buying books for her whenever they could.

Fredrich, or Fred, was a lot like George. He was very creative and loved to build things out of whatever he could get his hands on. His godparents were Astoria and Draco. They loved to buy him a few tools that he could use.

The two of them got along really well and loved to hang out with Gemini. Gemini was sort of the leader of their little group since she wasn't afraid to take charge. Rose wasn't one to follow all the time so they did fight sometimes, but it didn't happen often.

"What are you thinking about?" George asked sitting next to me.

"Just about our kids," I said looking over at him, "They are so amazing."

"Yes they are," he said kissing me, "I guess they get it from us."

"Haven't had your ego stroked today," I joked with a smile.

"You know that's your job," he said pulling me into his arms.

"It better be," I said kissing him once more, "We should go to bed."

"That we should," he said picking me up.

"You like lifting me up a little to much," I said when he put me on our bed.

"It's fun," he said laying next to me.

"Only to you," I said laying against him, "Now sleep."

"Yes Ma'am," he said pulling the blanket over us.

We fell asleep easily and I loved the feeling of being wrapped in George's arms. Everything was in its place. My children were happy, healthy, and asleep in the room across from us and I was sleeping with the man that I was deeply in love with. I couldn't think of anything else that would make this perfect.

"Mum," Rose said shaking me awake, "Mum, Daddy and Fred left and now I'm bored."

"Hmm," I said sitting up, "Did they said where they were going?"

"Something about making a toy Fred thought up," she said shrugging, "What are we going to do?"

"How about you help me make a few potions?" I asked climbing out of bed.

"Okay," she said grinning, "I love making potions."

"I know," I said lifting her up.

Rose happily talked to me about what Fred, Gemini, and her had down the last time they were together. I listened to her and wondered how the three of them would be when they went to Hogwarts. They were great friends and I knew that they were going to stay that way.

I wasn't sure what house anyone was going to be in, but I hoped that the houses didn't change their friendship. I didn't want my kids to lose their friends just because of the houses they were put in.

Rose and I spent the whole day making random potions that I thought she would like to make. She always said that she wanted to learn how to make as many potions as she could.

She loved to learn as much as she could just so she could say she knew how to do it. There was a force that drove her to know at least a little bit of everything that we could teach her.

I knew that Fred and George were taking the whole day to make anything that Fred had come up with. Fred was so much like his father when it came to his imagination and creativity.

He loved that he could make things that could help people or make them laugh. He just wanted people to be happy with whatever they had gotten from him. I loved that he wanted to help people by doing what he did.

My life had changed so much since that day at Hogwarts where George and I had gotten together. How things could change so much for the better blew my mind, but I wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
